Qi
Qi units are passive, mobile and indestructable objects in the game which can be moved between players exclusively by attacks. They are a kind of artefacts and contain the element Qium which pulls energy out of the subspace. Qi units serve to give a fighting inducement against large players and to make the game more interesting and versatile. Qi units exist from the beginning in a small number. They are also supposed to support the collaboration of leagues. Allocation From the moment at which the Qi unit enters into the possession of a player for the first time, it is allocated steadily to any planet of any player. The Qi units can be moved between player's planet with the help of attacks if the whole defending fleet (incl. Defense Systems, however the rebuilding is being disregarded) has been destroyed. A planet that holds Qi units grants advantages. If a player has been deleted the Qi units are allocated to uninhabited planets. If this uninhabited planet is colonized all Qi units located on this planet will be added to the colony. So they enter into the possession of the colonizing player and are displayed as soon as the player has built an embassy. States Each Qi unit is equal. However the player can set them to different states as often as he / she likes. What is being produced by the Qi can be set independently for each planet as often as desired. The setting applies to all Qi units on the same planet. A seperation of different productions is not possible. Qi units can be set to the following states: *Resource-Qi: Produces a steady amount of resources per hour *Expansion-Qi: Produces a certain amount of Expansion Points per day *Research-Qi: Produces a certain amount of Research Points per day * Energy-Qi: Produces a certain amount of energy per hour The player has a pull down menu in a tab of the embassy with which he / she can choose the state of the Qi units. The options depend on the research level. Modulation *Research level 0: Qi unit produces resources (without a research) *Research level 1: Qi unit produces Expansion Points *Research level 2: Qi unit produces Research Points Forschungspunkte * Research level 3: Qi unit produces energy Creation Depending on the amount of players a certain amount of Qi units is being produced each hour on planets and comets. The amount of Qi units on uninhabited planets can be espionaged. This is not possible on comets. Moving Qi If a player gains additional Qi units they are moved into the state of the remaining Qi units on the planet. If there are no Qi units the gained Qi units are moved into the state which is selected in the drop down menu in the embassy. In all other cases the state of the Qi units is always the one that produces resources (e.g. if there is no embassy). Farming Uninhabited Planets If Qi units are located on an uninhabited planet they are beamed by 100 % to the home planet of the incoming fleet when attacking / raiding. When farming an uninhabited planet the uninhabited planet gets active for 24 hours from the time of the attack. This production continues as long as the planet is raided at least all 24 hours and stops as soon as 24 hours since the last attack have been exceeded. In this case all Qi units stay on the uninhabited planet which have been created since the last plundering Moving Qi When Harvesting Comets When harvesting the moment of the arrival is being chosen for the 24 hour activation, so as the beginning of the production for the comet. So while harvesting, Qi units can be created accidentally. The Qi units which remain at the end of the harvest (also previously created ones) will be beamed by 100 % to the home planet of the recycling fleet. The player gets a report about the harvest or the banishment as well as about gains of Qi units. Moving Qi units when being attacked by players or attacking players: Qi units can only be moved between players by attacks and raids. After a successfull attack a Qi unit will be immediately moved from the defending player to the planet of the attacking player from which the attacks has been launched. This happens so that a player cannot save the Qi unit. Question: Can i attack myself for taking QI's to my other planet? Answer: No you can not attack yourself, thus you can not change your QI's place yourself. An attack is always successfull if the Shield Generator, 100 % of the defending fleet (including support) and Defense Systems (without rebuilding) have been destroyed. If an attack on a player with Qi units is successfull the Qi units will be moved from the defender to the attacker when fulfilling the following requirements: Category:Research Category:Q&A Category:Resources Category:Colonization Category:Energy